User talk:GlockProductions
Welcome to the Wiki Hey there, welcome to the Official Madness Combat Wiki! I would like to thank you for your edit to the AK-107 page, though since it is your first edit, it is probably poorly done and likely to be reverted. This is an automated message, don't bother replying. In fact, you should delete it. If you need any help, contact an admin. ---- ASPLODE First the AK-107, now the M4. Look mate, aside from the fact that you clearly have a limited knowledge about firearms, if you suspect something is wrong, use the fucking talk page. Christ. Dude,The M4 is what that rifle is!That is not an AR-15! Listen you, the M4 is military version. Very similar to the AR-15, but it isn't. The M4A1 usually comes with a carry handle, or with several SOPCOM scopes. Since this rifle is generic, and doesn't have any unique features that would distinguish it into a M4A1, it's an AR-15. Stop trying to be hard and use the talk page. I honestly do not trust your opinion, given that you were one of the assnuts who thought the M16 in MC8 was an AK-107, despite Krinkels claiming it he had "no idea why they thought it was an AK-107". Compare that rifle to the m4 pic on wikipedia. I told ya so! -Stanfyord 03:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh my lawd! You are obviously one of those fuckwits who gets their information from Counter Strike and doesn't think logically. Yes, it looks like a M4A1, but it looks like an AR-15 as well! It's generic, and the M4A1 was just a modified AR-15 anyway, built for the Army, but in theory it's an AR-15 anyway, and it's really generic, it has nothing that would show it as an M4A1, so we call it AR-15 because it is GENERIC, stupid cunt. Ok,that's it.Shut the fuck up and stay off my talk.Maybe you'll live longer if you shut up.OK?Just shut the fuck up and stay the fuck off my page.Hear that?STFU and GTFO off my talk.NOW!Fucking asshole. -Stanfyord 03:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) SIGN YOUR COMMENTS Ok, what the hell is going on here? Explain, Stanfyord. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] LOL! You could admit that you were mostly wrong, and I would at least respect you a bit. But now, since you are butthurt from defeat, you rage in the most lulzy ways that is asking for trolling. I love the internets. MKWRX!TehBenishGuy said that the M4A1 is a AR-15,but I know what a AR-15 looks like.In Fact I have a hard time telling the AR-15 from the M16 in real life apart!M4s don't have that hook thingy like the M16 or AR-15.Stanfyord 01:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC) That "hook thingy" is mostly likely the iron sights, which btw M4s/M16s do have, instead of the sights installed in the carry handle, some people just choose to have that instead of the carry handle. Please stop arguing. Look, Benshi's gun crazy. He did the research and I'm inclined to believe a guy who does research than one who "Compares that rifle to the m4 pic on wikipedia. I told ya so!" Sure it looks like an M4 but unless stated otherwise by krinkels, this is an AR-15 because it is the generic model for this weapon. The AR-15 encompasses all these models being more like the generic term for such. The article remains AR-15 unless Krinkels says it was an M4. Case closed. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] There is a M4, Sniper Rifle, P90, MP5, Shotgun, Machete and i think a Magnum .357 on Far Cry 1. I know about the names of some guns thanks to the gunsheetlol V2 and FarCry. I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Give me a picture to insert and I'll see what I can do. ScopeScorp 01:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC)ScopeScorp OK,see if you can find any pictures of Leisurely Ragtime or Ragtime with a Veangence.I need a good pic of Knit Cap.Remember,he wears a black knit cap.Watch the Ragtime w/ a Veangence movie on newgrounds to find out what he looks like. Listen,the AR-15 does not look like that,and here,I'll prove it. Sup. "the other wiki has been on fucking migration for at least 2 months!" Can't tell if sanfyord is trolling or honest to god retarded. Given his history here, I'd say the latter. 22:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh ha ha. This is just stupid. I don't need that kind of shit. Stanfyord 02:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I make them. Tyrant Hero Holy crap! Really?! Stanfyord madness day HAPPY MADNESS DAY! Many things have changed since you've been gone. Me and the other user are all admins. Tyrant Hero Read my second blog post. You must show me that you are worthy to become a admin. Tyrant Hero Paint drawings Please don't submit things like this again. Please improve on the quality of your work and pages. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 23:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry you can't be Admin We, the current 4 admins of the wiki, can't let anyone else, unless told by wikia staff, be promoted to admin. Also, quit spaming pictures, we've moved on from that horrible, messed up state that the wiki was in, don't drag us back into that state - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Adding on to Blud's statement, I agree, you're not ready to be an admin. Especially considering that your userpage says "''What the fuck do you holy fucking shitdicks want?" ''You clearly don't have the right maturity level. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!'']] Talk 19:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) how do you beat the metal guy on project nexus this metal person is on wave 12 The G03LM Mk1 (the silver metal guy) is actually pretty easy to beat. For the weapons I suggest a M-249 anda Binary Sword. To beat him, you use the melee weapon (a Binary Sword is best) to hit him until his mask falls off. Then shoot him in the head with a firearm (best: M-249). Hes the easiest, the G03LM Mk2's (black armor with red outlines and miniguns) are harder in difficulty. You do the same thing, but it takes longer. Askk me if I can help you with anything else! -Stanfyord On it I'll see to it. - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 22:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi I saw your blog on RS wiki and I have heard of you on AT wiki. Here is a invite to a rising wiki. ATSF Thanks from M1870 21:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ZOMBIE MODE! Say, do you have a screen cap of your progress? It would make a great edition to the forum! Just slap the edit page button and tuck it in at the bottom of the list. Cool? Cool! Glad you're a good sport. Clifftybonbons 02:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cause it was irrelivant, the OBSV agent are now offially titled A.T.P Soldats - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 22:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Green Day Which album? American Idiot? Clifftybonbons 22:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Any album. I.E. Shenanigans, Dookie, Kerplunk, American Idiot, Warning, Slappy, 1,000 Hours, etc. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 23:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC)